wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yzer in 2013
yzer: TSUNDYZER LIVES Jack: this is a new SUCK LEVEL Jack: for YZER Jack: MAXIMUM Jack: suck This is a sad story. Jack: focus yzer yzer: ok im focusing yzer becomes unemployed (again (for the third time)) Jack: remember when you had a job yzer yzer: not really yzer: i remember money though yzer lyfe yzer: plz i m b needee yzer: i need nail polish money yzer: IT BEGINS yzer: my entire yzer life has led up to this moment Frek: dave are you Karen? yzer: yea crob: Sitting in a hotel room playing games by yourself crob: The yzer life yzer: THE MENTAL AND EMOTIONAL HARM YOU'VE DONE TO ME yzer: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE Mau: I call it the yzer maneuver Jack: i call it the yzer life Frek: I call it revenge Jack: ance yzer: i started talking to myself Jack: talking to yzer Link_991: yzer life.wav Jack: Kramer looks for a Game Boy Micro and ends up finding a secret back room with retro devices. Miyamoto stars as the mysterious toy store owner Link_991: the yzer life Jack: are you playing bastion when your friends are over Frek: yes Jack: yzer life yzer: the only people i didn't break things off with are geera and link yzer: what has my life become yzer: i gotta end this crob: >yzer life Frek: >drinking alone Link_991: the yzer life Link_991: dr why do you have all these children with you Jack: yzer life Jack: staring at chie here Jack: 24/yzer Jack: yzer life yzer: three games running and now going to play castle crashers with a friend online yzer: wtf is this yzer life yzer: meanwhile the tapeworm is running the show Jack: wish i could just not go to school and work all week yzer: ]:) Jack: need some yzer life Jack: the pw and maya working dynamic is pretty silly Jack: they go so long without cases theyre basically just sitting around Jack: living the yzer life yzer: >not jerking off at any given time yzer: casual Jack: yzer lyfe yzer: controlled chaos yzer: CHAOS CONTROL Jack: wtf is up with yzer lyfe Frek: I always forget to eat before going alone in monhan.. Jack: yzer lyfe Jack: im never gonna be able to think about pho without associating it with tapeworms Jack: tbh Osirisky: wait Osirisky: how'd that happen, jyaku? Link_991: yzer Jack: yzer lyfe yzer: me Jack: are you sure that you arent just so into japanese that you cant understand english anymore Link_991: i wish Jack: >barely understands japanese Jack: >cant understand english at all Jack: link lyfe Jack: yzer lyfe Jack: frek lyfe yzer: ALGORITHMS yzer: (sweat) yzer: KYLE yzer: MAU yzer: david shaw it is yzer: FIRE yzer: FIRE HIM yzer: i do yzer: rob "get another guy" reynolds yzer: JUANITA yzer: how is this a choice yzer: diversity yzer: DIS ROB yzer: wtf is medium games yzer: when do we get AAA games yzer: Mau's Pantaloons v2 yzer: X-TREME yzer: :O yzer: NOWS NOT THE TIME yzer: this is Jack: The Yzer Lyfe yzer: OMG THE MONEY yzer: THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY yzer: THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY THE MONEY Jack: speaking of yzer lyfe Jack: i quit BEST BUY today WFYRG yzer: so what yzer: im gay for krn yzer: big deal Category:Events Category:Members